


The Morning After

by roe87



Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [6]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Arguing, Bickering, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - No Hydra Takeover of SHIELD, Douchey But Not Evil Rumlow, Enemies to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Hate Sex, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Morning After, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Bucky Barnes, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Smut, Top Brock Rumlow, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: It's Sunday morning, and Bucky gets a call from Natasha inviting him to brunch, which he accepts.He'd kind of forgotten Rumlow was still in his bed, and Rumlow isn't in a hurry to leave.But if Rumlow wants morning sex, he'd better be quick about it because Bucky has places to be...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Series: Bucky/(Nice) Brock Rumlow [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60
Collections: Rumbuck Prompts





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTiredOwl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTiredOwl/gifts).



> This is ridiculous, and I make no apologies :D
> 
> If you're new to my Rumlow series, there's no Hydra or anything, Rumlow is just a regular douche at work. And I enjoy it when Bucky taunts him. lol
> 
> ~~~

It all started with a phone call from Natasha at five to nine on Sunday morning.

Bucky was sitting up in bed, smoking a cigarette, when he took the call. His call volume was all the way up, because Bucky never put his cell phone all the way to his ear (he hated having skin imprints on the screen).

"Hey," he greeted, his voice a bit hoarse. It was Sunday morning, sue him. Bucky held his phone just in front of his face, looking at the photo image that came up for Nat's contact. It was a photo he'd taken of her when they'd been out drinking one time, so she was pulling a silly face at the camera.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, her voice just as smoky as his. "Are you busy?"

Bucky was mid drag of his cigarette, so he finished inhaling quickly. "No," he said, holding his breath to keep the smoke in. "I'm not busy."

"Great," Nat said. "Wanna get brunch? Usual place?"

Bucky exhaled his smoke. "Sure."

"I'll book the table for ten," she told him. "Don't be late, bitch."

Bucky grinned. "I won't be late, bitch."

"Bitch," Nat replied, the smile evident in her voice. She ended the call before Bucky could reply, and he smiled at his phone as it went back to his homescreen.

Normally, none of this would've been a problem but Bucky had sort of forgotten his hook up from last night was still in his bed. The lump under the covers stirred and a dark head of hair emerged.

Bucky wasn't that bothered about offended him: it was only Rumlow from work. Bucky took another drag of his cigarette and set his phone back onto the nightstand to charge.

Brock rolled over in the bed to face Bucky accusingly, leaning up on his elbow. "You didn't tell her about us?" he questioned.

Bucky shrugged one shoulder. "Why would I?"

Brock's dark eyebrows pulled together in a frown. "So you're ditching me to go out with her, is that it?"

Bucky tried very hard not to laugh, to keep a straight face. He looked at Brock with the most innocent expression he could muster. "Do you want to come to brunch with us?"

"No." Brock frowned harder. "I'm just saying, what if we had plans?"

Bucky had to look away from Brock, or he'd start laughing. He had no idea why Brock had such a kicked puppy expression on his face. This was their third hook up, and each time before it'd been a swift goodbye before breakfast.

Bucky sucked on his cigarette, thinking back. He'd been to Brock's place the two times before. This was their first time using Bucky's place.

"If you wanted my weekend schedule prior to having sex," Bucky said casually, "you should've mentioned it beforehand."

"Romanov's right," Brock grumbled. "You are a bitch."

Bucky shrugged again. "Nobody's disputing that."

Brock grumbled again. Honestly, winding him up was too easy, and Bucky did it at work all the time because it amused him.

Plus sexual tension, and all that made for better sex.

Bucky continued smoking his cigarette like he didn't care whether Brock was there or not. Brock hated being ignored, he was that type of guy. It took less than a minute for Brock to make his move, shifting closer to Bucky and leaning over him.

Brock gestured with his chin for the cigarette, so Bucky turned it around and offered the butt to Brock's lips. He took a drag, his dark eyes watching Bucky the whole time. Bucky pointedly didn't meet his eyes, instead watching the cherry burn as Brock sucked on the cigarette. He took it back when Brock turned his head to the side to exhale the smoke, taking a drag for himself.

"So..." Brock leaned in closer, his hand snaking under the covers and feeling up Bucky's thigh. "How mad does she get if you're late?"

Bucky didn't reply verbally but he parted his legs to give Brock's hand more room. He was in his favorite place right now; namely, on the pillow.

"Well?" Brock prompted, as his hand found Bucky's balls and gave them a little tug.

Bucky let out a soft gasp, eyes dropping closed as Brock fondled his balls just the way he liked it. "Pretty mad," he murmured.

"That's what I thought." Brock chuckled darkly, leaning down like he wanted to kiss Bucky's mouth. Some smoke from Bucky's cigarette trailed up and got into Brock's eye, making his wince and grumble.

"Would you lose the fucking cigarette?" he complained.

Bucky grinned in amusement, but he reached over to his nightstand and stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray.

Brock leaned down again, this time capturing Bucky's mouth in a kiss. His stubble scratched Bucky's skin, but Bucky liked the feel of it. He melted into the bed as Brock's hand found his half hard cock and started pumping the shaft.

Bucky gasped into Brock's mouth when his thumb swiped over the head of his cock, pressing against the slit. He was hard in an instant, and more than happy to lay back and let Brock do all the work.

Brock jacked his cock in rough, even strokes, and Bucky felt himself approaching the edge fast. His breaths came in ragged and he murmured, "Yes, yes," against Brock's lips.

Then the asshole slowed down, and Bucky's impending climax plateaued. Bucky reached down and covered Brock's hand with his own, encouraging him to go faster.

Brock was still making out with him, his hand slowly pumping Bucky's cock. Slow wasn't what Bucky wanted, and Brock didn't increase his pace despite Bucky's hand pulling at his.

Bucky grumbled, pushing at Brock's chest with his other hand to break the kiss. "Hurry it up, I have to go."

"Oh?" Brock grinned slyly, his hand still clasped around Bucky's shaft. "I thought you liked it slow."

"Quit playing around," Bucky told him, pushing Brock's hand off his cock. "I'll fucking do it myself and you can watch."

Brock grabbed Bucky's wrist to stop him. "Don't you want a blow job?" he offered.

Bucky opened his mouth to argue, but there was no reality where he'd turn down a blow job. He glanced at his clock on the nightstand, calculating how much time he'd have to shower and get dressed before he had to meet Natasha.

"Alright," Bucky agreed, throwing back to covers to expose his naked body. "Just hurry up."

Brock grinned and shuffled down the bed, settling between Bucky's open legs. Brock gave good head, Bucky couldn't deny that, and there was nothing more awesome than an enthusiastic cock sucking.

Bucky exhaled softly as he relaxed into the pillows and watched Brock go to work. Brock slid his hands under Bucky's ass, tilting his hips up as he pursed his lips and kissed the tip of Bucky's cock. Bucky let out a soft moan, his eyes half closed.

Brock opened his mouth, tongue swirling around the head languidly before closing his lips around it and sucking gently. Bucky squirmed with pleasure, figured a five minute blow job was probably fine and he'd still have time to get ready and dash out for brunch.

Bucky closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations as Brock teased his head, then slowly moved his mouth lower down the shaft, sucking up and down before coming back up to the tip again.

It felt so good, the next time Bucky opened his eyes and checked the clock, a whole seven minutes had passed.

"Shit," he muttered, reaching down to card his fingers through Brock's short hair. "Faster, please," he instructed, taking a fistful of hair and tugging sharply.

Brock exhaled, sounding amused, and moved one hand to wrap around Bucky's shaft.

Yes, finally, Bucky thought, keeping a hold of Brock's hair as the older man sucked on the head while his hand pumped the shaft. Bucky was close, so close, and moans slipped past his lips as he chased his orgasm.

This time Brock didn't let up, gaining in speed, wringing the pleasure out of Bucky. Brock's other hand moved and Bucky felt two fingers push inside his hole, still sticky with lube from their fucking last night. The fingers felt around and found his sweet spot, with Brock still sucking on his cock, and Bucky started to shake as he came hard.

He didn't even have time to warn Brock, but he swallowed down everything Bucky gave him, his fingers stimulating Bucky's prostate and milking every last drop from him.

"Ah!" Bucky gasped, his orgasm still rocking through his body. "Oh, fuck."

Brock grumbled quietly, removing his mouth from Bucky's cock with a wet pop. "Don't rip my hair out."

"Oh, sorry," Bucky said absently. He hadn't realised how hard he'd been pulling.

Bucky sighed, sated, and relaxed back against the pillow. Brock raised his head up, watching Bucky closely as he wriggled his fingers inside Bucky's ass.

"Wanna fuck you," he growled, nailing that sweet spot again.

Bucky bit back a moan, but he was going to have to be firm now. "I don't have time, Brock," he said. "You can fuck my mouth. Bring that cock up here."

Brock didn't seem to mind where he stuck his cock, and obediently removed his fingers from Bucky's hole. Bucky shifted on his back, plumping the pillows so he was sitting up more.

"C'mere," he said, gesturing for Brock to move.

Brock crawled up the bed, swinging a leg over Bucky's waist. His cock was hard between his legs, bobbing with the movement. He had a wonderful cock. Admittedly Bucky liked Brock's cock more than he liked the man.

Bucky reached up, hands resting on Brock's hips. The guy was ripped, and Bucky liked having a close up view of all those muscles.

"C'mon," he murmured, looking up at Brock's face. "Stick it in."

"Be a good way to shut you up," Brock retorted, one hand resting on the headboard for balance. His other hand curled around his shaft, pointing his cock out and guiding it to Bucky's mouth. He had to shuffle forward a bit more on his knees, and Bucky shifted down so he was at the perfect angle to receive.

"Open up," Brock said, "nice and wide."

Bucky opened his mouth, his hands squeezing the meat of Brock's ass as he pushed his hips forward, the head of his cock breaching Bucky's lips.

Brock let out a shaky sigh, and Bucky loved to hear it. He also had a great closeup of washboard abs and that ripped V-cut he loved so much on men. He held onto Brock as the older man started slowly pushing his cock in, and pulling out again. Bucky let him set the pace, enjoying the anticipation, the build up.

Brock started groaning pretty loud, moving his cock in and out of Bucky's mouth. His hand cupped Bucky's face for a moment before moving to the back of his head, taking a good grip of his hair.

"Yeah, that's it," Brock growled, and held Bucky's head firmly in place as he pushed his cock in deeper, hitting the back of Bucky's throat. "Fucking brat, take that cock."

Bucky hummed back a reply, his mouth full of cock. He knew Brock liked the bickering and the back chat, probably enjoyed it as much as Bucky did. Bucky didn't know why he was so addicted to the the simmering vibe of dislike between them, but it sure made for great sex.

Brock thrust in and out of Bucky's mouth, using him to get off. He groaned and gasped, and soon Bucky felt Brock's ass cheeks clench up before the inevitable climax.

Bucky got ready to swallow, but Brock pulled his dick back as the first drops started to spill, coming over Bucky's chin and his chest in hot splashes.

"Fucking... Rumlow!" Bucky complained, unable to move away as Brock came all over him, crying out in pleasure.

At least it hadn't gone in his hair. Bucky hoped, anyway.

"Move," he barked, raising up to flip Brock over. He grimaced, as Brock still had a hold of Bucky's hair and didn't let go. "I have to shower," Bucky told him, tickling Brock under his armpit.

Brock chuckled, and released Bucky's hair. "We could shower together?"

"I don't have time," Bucky replied, leaving the bed and heading straight for the bathroom.

Nat was going to kill him.

As expected, Natasha's face when she saw Bucky approaching her table was nothing short of murderous.

"Barnes," she said flatly, "you're a half hour late."

"Yeah, sorry." Bucky grinned at her as he sat down and swiped up a menu. "Something came up."

**Author's Note:**

> (Yes, they showered together, making Bucky even later. Yes, he paid for brunch to make it up to Nat.)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> There is a [rumbuck discord server](https://discord.gg/rhAkZQp) for bucky/not-evil-rumlow au's, if you want to join, come say hi!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
